My Cover Girl
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: One-Shot for wordsandwonders! Kendall sings you a very lovely song. terrible summary, sorry!


**(well, as requested by the lovely wordsandwonders, I hope you enjoy this Kendall one-shot!**

**Also if you or Shy were reading 'Sugar Coated', my bad I TOTALLY deleted it. BUT I have the documents saved on my laptop and I plan on re-booting it. Not sure if I'll make it a Logan story though. Let's see, a girl that owns a bakery, should she be with Kendall James Carlos or Logan? I **_**feel**_** like it should be James because I only have one James story, but then again I don't know. OH THE CONFLCITS. Oh my bad let me start the one-shot now.)**

**OH—I made this romantic, I hope you don't mind. If you don't like the end I'll totally change it.**

**PAGE BREAK**

Every time I show up at Rocque Records, I just remember when I first moved into the Palm Woods. I remember the first day I got to that….crazy…bizzare Palm Woods Hotel. It was about two years ago, seventeen years old and completely in love with the idea of being famous. Within five minutes of me arriving I had been smacked in the head with a banana cream pie and shoved into the pool.

Within five minutes.

What the hell?

I remember totally freaking out under water and when I resurfaced there was this adorable blonde guy kneeling by the edge of the pool with his arms outstretched. I had grabbed them and he pulled me right out of the pool. "_Sorry, we were having a pie throwing contest, seems that Carlos nailed you in the face." _He had explained after sitting me on the edge of the pool._ "I'm Kendall Knight by the way."_

Ah…Kendall Knight. He was so dreamy I couldn't believe it. Don't get me wrong he's still so dreamy now but back then it was like he was my Knight in shining armor. He was always so sweet to me and treated me like…a princess, even though I'm clearly not. I know when I was going through a hard time with my boyfriend, Kendall was always there with open ears. My boyfriend, Rocky wasn't exactly the _dream_ boyfriend to have. Rocky wasn't the sweetest man in the world. Sometimes he was a little too truthful, he'd tell me how some outfits didn't look right on me and I shouldn't wear them….or that I should do my hair differently and wear more makeup. He was just brutally honest about all the wrong things and it hurt. He wasn't a sweetheart, he wasn't romantic, but I stayed with him because he liked me….and Kendall was dating Jo at the time and I knew there was no way I could possibly get Kendall Knight. If my current boyfriend said I didn't look perfect, why would Kendall want to date someone like that?

Well, since Rocky was always rude to me, Kendall was always there to cheer me up. He'd show up at my apartment holding a box of pizza and he would always walk in, put the pizza on the table and pull up two chairs side by side. "_Tell Kendall what's the matter princess._" He'd always say that to me after a fight or if I was having a crummy day.

I ended up dumping Rocky a few weeks ago. It was still upsetting because now I realized how lonely I was without a boyfriend, even if it wasn't the world's greatest guy to be with, having no one at all was kind of depressing. Kendall and I weren't having our usual pizza chats either because him and Jo broke up and well…Kendall hasn't been at his happiest. I don't leave him to be unhappy either! I do go and cheer him up with the guys. He seems okay but a friend can't always fix how you feel, sometimes they just have to figure it out for themselves.

Kendall offered last night for the two of us to hang out since we hadn't done it for a long time. So he said he'll meet me at Rocque Records and we'll hang out, maybe grab a pizza.

After I finished recording, I left the room and walked down the hall to look for Kendall. I heard a beautiful melody on the guitar so I rounded the corner to find the source of the sound and there I saw Kendall nodding his head as he played.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday" _Kendall looked up and saw me leaning against the wall and smiled wide. I blushed looking down, I felt a little embarrassed for…well kind of spying on him. "Hey…perfect timing." Kendall smiled and patted the chair in front of him. "Come on I have a song for you."

"Would it be the one you were just playing? It sounds great."

"It would be…but you have to sit down and listen to the whole thing to enjoy it. I think you'll like it." Kendall winked at me and of course I had to go over and sit in front of him. How could you say no to him? Once I sat down Kendall began to sing once more. I watched as he strummed the guitar and smiled while singing. The entire time he was smiling at me and even shot me a wink, I think my heart leapt out of my chest. When he was done I smiled and clapped, he chuckled and put the guitar on the stand next to his chair. "So I'm going to assume you liked it huh Kya?"

"I did! Oh god Kendall that song is so…..it's so sweet and perfect." I bit my lip and nodded.

"You think so?"

"Think so? I know so! The way you play it, there's so much emotion behind it and of course your voice sounds amazing when you sing it. I really like it Kendall. Gustavo wrote that?"

"Gustavo? Pft no, I wrote it!" I tilted my head staring at Kendall and crossed my arms over my chest. Come on, I know Gustavo writes most of their songs. "I'm serious!"

"I know Gustavo writes your songs Kendall, last time the four of you tried to write a song you all made the microwave explode in the break room and totally demolished it. Then you guys destroyed one of his Takamine guitars, PLUS you didn't get the song done." Kendall laughed at me and shook his head. What? I'm absolutely right, they did all that and Gustavo nearly had a heart attack.

"Come on Kya don't be so cruel! Besides you're right we didn't write it."

"Ha, I knew it."

"I wrote it, by myself." My jaw dropped staring at Kendall and he smiled rather proudly at me.

"You did? All…you!?"

"Yeah I had some inspiration behind the song, there's this girl I wrote it for. She's just amazing." He nodded and leaned forward on his elbows staring at me.

A girl, oh, it must be Jo, he must still miss her.

"A girl? Oh….I bet she'll like it."

"She does like it, I played it for her as a matter of fact. She seemed to adore the song, I hope she knows it was for her."

"Well I'm sure she figured it out." I nodded and sighed, fuck! Kendall tilted his head and laughed staring at me.

"I don't think she did."

"So tell her!"

"Alright then. Kya, I wrote that song for you, I call it _Cover Girl_." I blinked staring at him and he smirked. Wait…Kendall wrote a song…for me? "You were the inspiration for it… You and..Rocky, he broke you down into this girl who thinks so little of herself when really she's this amazing, beautiful young woman that any guy would be lucky to even know."

"Kendall I'm….I'm shocked that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" I looked away from Kendall and just stared at the guitar. It really was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me and I'm still having a hard time believing it. I looked away from Kendall because I didn't want to cry, it's just so much…it's so overwhelming.

"It's only one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for you." He moved forward in his chair and took my hands from me. "I plan to do a lot of sweet things for you in the future, if you'll let me."

"Kendall I don't know what to say…"

Oh my god.

"Say you'll be _my_ cover girl, Kya. I can't just let you go." One of Kendall's hands left mine and caressed my cheek. Well…how do you say no to that? I mean really you can't! I just quietly nodded and he grinned and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I…I still can't believe you did that Kendall.." I mumbled quietly after we pulled away.

"Well, we've known each other for a while. You mean the world to me and I just wanted you to know how beautiful you are. You're so beautiful and amazing Kya, you just don't know it yet."

**PAGE BREAK**

**OH—I made this romantic, I hope you don't mind. If you don't like it I can do something better for you.**


End file.
